


Courting with Flowers

by bar2d2s



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunny and Dawn make flower crowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting with Flowers

Dawn had always been fascinated by Sunny's hair.

It was coarser and thicker than the poofy mess on her head, which blew this way and that every time she so much as flapped her wings unless she put river sand in it. Her hair was too lightly colored for the darker mud Marianne preferred. Sunny could run and jump as much as he wanted, and it would always stay put. And she wanted to know how he did it.

"Huh? Well, I brush it up in the morning, and then I put on my hat." Her question confused him. "Why?" Dawn huffed out a breath.

"Dunk me in a bucket and swish me around, then you'll see. My hair puffs up something awful unless I spend a lot of time on it, and yours always looks so... _nice_." A little smile curved onto his lips. "What?" He shook his head.

"Just watch." Reaching up, he unlaced his hat, pulling it off. Aside from a couple of strands that flopped forward, his hair didn't move. "Go on, feel."

Dawn wasn't quite sure what she was expecting. Sunny's hair was much softer than squirrel fur, and almost shiny, but its consistency was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Her hand bounced off it when she patted it. She giggled.

"It feels strong. I bet your hair could fight someone and win."

Sunny had always hated it when people touched his hair. He'd been growing it out for a long time, to give himself the illusion of height, and having someone touch it, pat it, reminded him that it was just that: an illusion. But Dawn wasn't being insulting with her touches, just curious. Explorative. Her nails raked through the fine hair at the top of his neck, and he felt his knees go weak. "H-hey, how about we sit, huh? That way you don't have to bend over." And he wouldn't embarrass himself by  _falling_  over.

They sat down together, but Dawn jumped up again a few seconds later, launching herself in the air. "Dawn?"

"I had the best idea!" She called, flitting to and fro, disappearing into flowers and bushes. When she eventually returned, it was with arms full of blooms. 

"Can I?"

Flowers, flower crowns, even boutonnieres were more of a fairy thing than an elf thing. The soft little things were too impractical to wear and make things out of in everyday life. But Sunny had been around Dawn long enough to know that she only the people she cared about got the full flower treatment, and it made his heart beat faster. "Sure thing, but only if I get to do you, first."

She squealed with excitement, dropping the blossoms she'd collected in his lap and flying off to grab more. Sunny studied them a moment. The flowers she'd left with him were mostly red and white, with a few yellow, but that's because she'd been picking them to put on  _him_. Dawn's blonde hair and fair skin called for something a bit...sunnier.

"Hey! Can you find me some blue ones?" He called, and the next time she returned, her arms were an array of blue. "Perfect."

She watched him weave together a chain of tiny white flowers, leaning forward when he was done, so he could place it on her head without standing. She made to sit back up, and he made a displeased noise. "Not just yet, gotta add the finishing touch!" A blue flower, a few shades darker than her dress, was slotted into the crown as a fascinator, and he smiled. 

"There we go. Beautiful." Dawn's face went pink, and she grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. 

"But I wasn't done with your necklace!" He protested. She dropped the yellow flowers he'd been playing with in his lap.

"I wanna do you, now!" And hide her blushing face, he thought with a grin, feeling her start to place flowers directly in his hair.

Instead of weaving him a crown of his own, which would have broken apart as she put it on his head, Dawn decided to weave a circlet of flowers into his hair instead. She accented the little white blooms with tiny red buds, then gave him a couple of random fascinators of his own, for color. By this time Sunny had finished her necklace, and was waiting patiently for her to let him turn around. Her hands left his hair for over a minute, and he went to look at her.

"Not yet!" She cried, two fingers turning his face forward again. He could hear her fiddling with something. A few more minutes passed, and finally, she giggled. "Okay, turn around."

As he went to present her with her necklace, Sunny found Dawn's hands in his face again, a yellow and blue boutonniere spanning both of them. Their eyes met.

Standing up, he dropped the necklace of flowers over her head, fixing them so that they draped over the collar of her dress. As he did that, she pinned the boutonniere to the strap on his overalls. Once they were done, he moved back a step, letting her take a look at him. For the first time ever, he was covered in flowers.

"Well, I'm feeling really courted right about now." He joked, touching one of the larger flowers. Dawn's expression was strange, her eyes traveling over him again and again. "Uh, Dawn?"

"I love you." Dawn blurted out suddenly, color blossoming on her cheeks and ears. Sunny's face darkened as well, but his smile was bright.

"I know. I love you too."

And then his world spun, as Dawn launched herself at him, picking him up and carrying him off into the sky. His hat still clutched in one hand, he used the other to hold on tight to her shoulder, only relaxing when they leveled off.

She kissed him there, high above the rest of the world, and Sunny thought that maybe, just maybe, he could get used to flying.

Amazingly, all of their flowers stayed put.


End file.
